


So Dear I Love Him

by lowlizah



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: Versailles Corp. is the newest incarnation and rebranding of Bourbon Industries brought to life by Louis, a young CEO determined to change the world. Philippe is the younger brother of the visionary CEO that is perfectly content to be the apple of the public eye and leave his brother to deal with the plotting board members and a string of mistresses that hampered the wholesome image Louis wanted to present. Honestly, Philippe was here for the money, the parties, the booze, and his darling lover that was taking the fashion world by storm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing or where this is going. I just thought it was a fun concept so here we are! Please enjoy the madness. Tip the waitstaff. Enjoy the open bar. Share your thoughts and ideas cause this ride could maybe use backseat instruction lest I blow by the exits and drive us off a cliff to the theme of Hamilton or something. Kudos, comments, and hits make me feel better about myself so be generous.

When rumors of his engagement started circulating, Philippe anonymously sent a single picture to all the major papers. It had the desired effect of quashing any potential announcements that his brother was sitting on. 

It was a very good picture from a friend's masquerade birthday party. It featured the posh, boothed VIP area of a popular nightclub; Phillipe's mask was discarded on the table next to his drink. He wore a deep red gown of silk and lace with thin, off the shoulder straps and a corset like bodice. You could see his red stilettos and manicured toes as the dress was hiked up showing his smooth, hairless legs and the hands caressing his thighs possessively.

Phillipe was straddling a man with shoulder length blond spiral curls that was dressed to match him. The lace of his cravat was the same as Phillipe's dress further matching the red of the man's silk waistcoat and pocket square, letting all know they were dressed as a pair.

Their kohl lined eyes were locked on each other's and you could see Phillipe's red lipstick smeared on the man's lips. 

In the background of the photo were various well known friends of the pair that would attest to it's authenticity. A well known woman with sharp cheekbones was visible behind them laughing with a drink in hand and her phone poised towards the couple.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Philippe smiled at his brother in the mirror as he more thoroughly examined his outfit. "I'm dressing. Dear Athenais is throwing a party tonight and my outfit must be perfect," he said leisurely shaking his head as his personal stylist held up a jacket in suggestion.

"I was speaking about this," Louis hissed throwing a newspaper at his brother. It fluttered to the floor in a heap.

At that moment, his brother's personal assistant walked in holding a stack of newspapers and was trailed by a lower assistant holding a tablet. "Front page on all of them sir," he said to Louis, "And of course all over the Internet."

Philippe rolled his eyes and turned around to examine himself from behind, noting the way the dark washed designer skinny jeans hugged his ass and the white Doc Martin's added height. "I hardly pay attention to the latest gossip," he said back tugging on a tailor fitted brown leather jacket over his white Oxford Henley. His brunette hair was in a loose braid that fell to his upper back and a light dusting of make-up on his face evened out his tone. He looked every inch like a model and nothing like a major shareholder and VP to a large tech company. Very different from the older brother that wore nothing but two or three piece suits picked out by a stylist whose color pallet was limited to dark colors, granted Louis did wear them well.

"Am I to believe that it's a coincidence that this takes headline just as we were about to announce your engagement?"

"I don't care what up believe," Philippe replied looking at his brother, "I was at a party, it was the VIP area where there were supposed to be no paparazzi."

"You will destroy this merger singlehandedly?"

"Well you're so good at destroying things I thought I'd give it a go," the younger of the brother's replied. "Besides Elizabeth Charlotte doesn't even like men, so how exactly is my marriage to her supposed to work?"

"You'd just need to present the image of a working marriage, not actually have one."

Philippe laughed. "Speaking from experience are you? Honestly brother, ask Bontemps how well the announcement would be received! It's not even been a year since Henriette."

"The public is fickle and would eventually go along with it," Louis replied through gritted teeth. 

"Or they would tear the whole thing apart," Philippe countered facing his older brother head on. "You saw how they mourned her; how much did you end up having to donate to charity after they started blaming you for her death? The show jumping competition had been your idea after all, purely to show off her talents and prove what a fine addition to the family she'd make as my wife, despite everyone knowing it was all a farce just for the sake of a partnership and for you to have her close."

Louis looked away from his brother's eyes and grit his teeth harder. "It was an accident."

"How much have you had to tell yourself that to believe it?" the younger asked, "She fell because you had been warned; everyone told you the weather and terrain were not good but you didn't listen because you never listen. But at least you got your partnership out of it right?" Philippe didn't bother sticking around, instead choosing to march out of his own room, intent to get away from Louis.

~*~*

"He's infuriating!"

"So you've said dear," Philippe de Lorraine said with a sigh as he flipped another page in his magazine. He sat on the floor of his condo's living room - magazines, cloth swatches, several sketch pads, and various pencils surrounding him. Unlike his beloved, he was dressed in more lax lounge wear though it was no less expensive. 

Philippe growled and snagged the drink a maid had prepared for him with a swift 'thanks' before he spun around and continued his pacing. "Literally everyone on the fucking planet knows about us, yet he thinks anyone would believe I proposed to a woman, that just so happens to be the daughter of a company he's vying to merge with?"

"Well let that be his folly," the designer said with a sigh as he leaned back and rolled his neck to try and get the kinks out. "Honestly, you have your trust and have full control of your shares of the company, I don't know why you let him wield you around like a puppy on a leash."

Philippe hummed and and stopping to look down at his lover's work. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked with curiosity, hoping to force the current horrid thoughts from his head.

His curly haired lover grinned and flicked a blonde curl out of his face from where it had fallen out of his loose bun. "Additions for the spring line. Chevalier de Lorraine has officially received invitation for all the major runway shows this year."

Philippe smiled and put his drink to the side before dropping down next to his lover and taking his face in his hands, "That's amazing!" He kissed soft pink lips and let proud affection show. "I'm so proud of you my love. But do not forget that you are my Chevalier first."

"And you, Mignonette, are my Prince," he cooed back, tugging the brunette onto this lap and stealing his drink. "Now tell me about your plan and let us see it come to fruition."

"I refuse to go along with this chirade of my brother's; I've just got to get her on board with making sure nothing can ever come about," Philippe pursed his lips and asked, "Who will be in attendance to the party tonight?"

"Everyone who is anyone?" Chevalier rolled his eyes and his sipped at his stolen drink, "You know how Athenais is."

"The Palatinates are in Paris to celebrate the New Year," Philippe said conversationally, hoping his other half would pick up on his trail of thought. "I know she'll be at Louis' party but if we can talk to her tonight..."

Chevalier sighed and took a deeper drink, "Whatever you want my dear, as long as they don't expect her to be kissing you at midnight even just once. In fact, I'm calling dibs right now that your lips belong to me and only me when the clock strikes the New Year."

"Only my lips?" Philippe couldn't help but ask, to which he received a dry look.

"Well I didn't want to be crude," the blonde said grinning wolfishly, "I finished your outfits for New Year's so I need you to try them on one last time so I can make any changes before they're needed tomorrow."

"Monsieurs?"

Both men looked to the door where Philippe's PA, Sophie, stood. She was a fetching young lady who was a distant relative of the Chevalier. Tragically, her mother had died earlier in the year of cancer and having been a maid in the Bourbon household for years, Philippe couldn't let her daughter be turned out into the streets. He employed the young woman as his personal assistant, despite not needing one, while she attended university. Thanks to the multitude of handlers and security he had, her job was relatively easy. Upon graduating, she asked to remain full-time with him. Philippe agreed and found her to be helpful in dealing with his handlers and talent manager, as she both ensured that they coordinated with Chevalier's own people and that they did what he wanted rather than what his brother commanded.

"You need to start getting ready for Miss Athenais' party and I've got the itinerary for tomorrow prepared for both of you," she said looking down at the tablet in her hands. "I've made sure everyone has gotten a copy of it and spoken with Mr. de la Gardie, who is confirming transportation for tomorrow and coordinating the security teams." She eyed them both and added, "We'd advise an early night because you have several events to make an appearance at tomorrow before the fireworks celebration at midnight."

Axel de la Gardie, PA to the Chevalier, walked in tapping away at his phone and without looking up, spoke to the room, "Your outfits will need to be messengered in the morning to the locations and Vera Wang's people called, something about a bride wanting a customized wedding dress with matching jewelry, I arranged a meeting for the coming Friday and," he looked up and raised an eyebrow at the pair, "Vogue wants you for a February spread. Our contact in Marie Claire confirmed that Monsieur Bourbon will be contacted about a shoot for H&M's March issue. If you two don't mind, you really need to get ready; the hair and make-up stylists are on their way up. As you say sir, no rest for the wicked." 

He was a handsome young man with bright pink hair that was shaved on the sides and slicked back on top, a stark contrast to his natural bronze skin tone. His bright brown eyes always conveyed his exasperation at everything and he was fashionably dressed in a three piece suit sans the jacket. "Do remember the cameras tonight, I can't take more yelling because I do believe your handlers will have mine and Sophie's heads if there are any 'nip slips' this time."

"I really hate him," Philippe said with a sigh.

"Yes dear but he is handsome and doesn't complain when we touch his ass."

~*~*

"What the hell is she wearing?"

Philippe dragged his eyes up from his phone where he'd been scrolling Twitter and followed Athenais' sight line. The young woman drawing his friend's ire had blond tightly curled hair and wore white high waisted jeans with pink leather Converse and a light blue blouse that was tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to show of lots of bangles. On her head she wore a tiny hot pink hat.

A quick glance next to him showed his lover engrossed in Instagram.

Philippe turned the Chevalier's head to look at him and said seriously, "I swear if you say anything too horrible and undeservedly mean, you will be sucking your own cock tonight." He took in the other's utterly baffled expression and timid, unsure "Okay?" before he released the blonde's head to stand and begin walking towards the new comer to the party.

Chevalier stared after him still confused before he turned to their friend for clarification. 

Athenais was a gorgeous woman with smooth porcelain skin and sharp features. Her brown curly hair was styled in an updo and she wore a little black dress with off the shoulder lace sleeves and black heels. Her beautifully done face was turned into a sneer as she said, "You're forbidden from being mean but I am not. I didn't realise the dress code was needed to be expressly said. She looks like she's going on a shopping trip rather than a party."

The blonde was quickly able to determined the topic of discussion as his boyfriend began walking back with a young woman's arm on his. 

"Athenais, Chevalier," Philippe said upon reaching their table, "This is Elizabeth Charlotte Palatinate."

"Pleasure and please, call me Lieselotte," the newcomer said with a bright smile and a slight accent. "This is party is truely something else. Never seen anything like it."

"And we have never seen anything like you," was out of the Chevalier's mouth before he could stop it. At Philippe's glare he added, "My complements to your stylists."

"Haven't got one," the woman replied with a snort, "I'm an adult; I can dress myself, hardly see the point of paying to have someone else pick out clothes for me when I'm perfectly capable of shopping for my own clothes." She looked around at the assembled trio and blinked, "What?"

Rather than speak and risk sleeping alone, Chevalier began to take rather large gulps of his Margarita before motioning for a waitress that was standing nearby specifically for them to fetch him another. "How about a drink?" he said, "You simply must try the hors d'oeuvres."

"Don't mind if I do," Lieselotte said dropping down next to the other blonde and picking up a canape and popping it in her mouth. "This is delicious!"

Philippe took his seat on the other side of his lover and said, "I was just telling Lieselotte about Louis' party tomorrow."

"Offering outfit suggestions?" Athenais asked with a smirk, "It's white tie darling, Google could help you with figuring out what that means."

"What will you be wearing?" Lieselotte asked the other woman, ignoring the barb. 

"A Chevalier original of course. Philippe's dear boyfriend created a gorgeous gown for me."

Philippe glared at his friend and said, "We'll be happy to help you find something."

"Oh speaking in the plural, when's the wedding and can I be there when you tell Louis?" Athenais asked.

"Yes just tell me when you have him staying over at your's; I'll tell him then," Philippe hissed with a glare. "My sister-in-law is with her family tonight so I imagine he'll be stopping by later yes?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Nothing at all. Should I tell him before or after; I remember you saying you enjoy it rough and angry."

"And you enjoy it sweet and gentle!"

"Are they always like this?" Lieselotte asked watching the pair get reder and reder in the face as they argued. "Rather interesting."

Chevalier glanced at the pair then at the other blonde. "Yes. Best to break it up before they get violent though, wouldn't want to mar those beautiful faces."

"You're a designer?" the woman asked as the argument continued verbally, "I'm not very much into fashion I must admit."

"Yes, I can tell that," the blonde male replied turning his attention back to his phone. "So what do you do?"

"I'm studying engineering."

Chevalier looked up at that and stared at the woman. "That's different. I thought Palatinate Inc. was some kind of tech company."

"Oh it is but I have no interest in it. I've an uncle that owns an architecture company is Canada, I'm planning to go work for him," Lieselotte replied smiling, "So really you don't need to worry. No matter what my Da or brother plan, I've no intention of marrying your boy. Prefer the ladies anyway."

Chevalier put his phone away and turned his full attention of the other blonde, "You said you don't have anything to wear tomorrow right? Well Cinderella I may have just the thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so please alert me to any errors so I might correct them.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as New Year's parties went, this was as dull as when their parents threw them in Philippe's honest opinion.

It was without a doubt, his least favorite event. The white tie dress code meant a limitation on what he could wear, a disappointment after spending the day going from party to party, each time wearing a new outfit designed by his lover especially for him. Now, he and every other man was stuck wearing essentially the exact same thing with only designer names setting them apart.

The white marcella shirt with wing collar and single cuffs which he adorned with black pearl cufflinks. The white bowtie matched the white low cut waistcoat and stood in contrast to the black single-breasted wool tailcoat. The trousers had double braiding down the outside legs and his patent leather shoes were shined brilliantly. His white silk scarf was his one attempt to keep from looking like his brother's twin.

He swapped his empty champagne glass for a full one, desperately wishing he could get something stronger.

He felt unbelievable tired but that was likely due to the copious amounts of alcohol he'd been consuming all day. Dinner would start soon and that was another thing he was dreading. Not only because he'd been eating a lot all day to help absorb the alcohol but also because it would be another stage for his brother to try to make him dance like a puppet on a string. 

"There you are," Chevalier said approaching his lover with a frown. "They're seating for dinner; of course I am not anywhere near your table but a small consolation is that Louis' dear wife decided to return early so none of his side pieces can be there either. So at least my table will be interesting conversation."

Of course his lover went all out, with white gloves, top hat, and a silver topped cane. "Are you alright? You look a little green."

"I'm fine," Philippe relied pulling his lover in for a kiss by his jacket's silk lapel. It was a soft and gentle kiss, much as he wanted to give a show for the numerous photographers that were mingling about, he found his desire for reassurance and love outweighing that desire. Always reading his mind, his lover then kissed his nose and forehead. 

"It'll be fine my love. You've your phone for distraction, Lieselotte knows your plan and if worst comes to worst, she helped me come up with something to put a stop to his designs on you and her."

Philippe hummed and asked, "Do I get to know this brilliant plan? Seems like I should be in on it."

"Of course not. Then it wouldn't be a surprise and it's really only a last resort type plan since it's not something we've talked about."

"I love y-"

"Monsieurs," a waiter said loudly, interrupting the pair, "I am to escort you to your tables now." 

It could have been worse, Philippe told himself as the meal progressed. So far it was the fourth course and Marie-Therese was happily speaking with Lieselotte, getting to know the woman that she thought was to be her future sister-in-law. Lieselotte was playing along but would subtly drop hints about her studies and future plans to relocate to Canada, along with comments about girls she'd dated and 'Chevy, Philippe's dear boyfriend, dressed her and invited her to his show in New York.'

Louis was trying and failing to carry a conversation with Monsieurs Palatinate Sr. and Jr. It appeared that both men were resigning themselves to a fate lacking a marriage for merger, whereas his brother was stubbornly trying to cling to water. Philippe found himself subtly scrolling through his phone and jumping from social media to his iMessages where Chevalier was sending him various gifs and emoji intersplayed with the latest gossip he was learning from his tablemates. 

"I toast to a New Year and the forming of new families and alliances," Louis said at last trying to regain control. "We shall announce the engagement and pending merging of our companies at a press conference later this week, right brother?"

Philippe looked up and looked at the trio. "What?" he asked emphasizing his lack of attentiveness to everything around him. To be honest, the tale of Louise de la Valliere being caught having a menage a trois on a beach in Barbados and being photographed skinny dipping with another woman and two men was rather interesting in comparison, especially since the Lady Louise had once been a paramour of his brother's. 

Louis looked over his brother's shoulder with a glare. "Is there something you need Chevalier?" he asked his contempt obvious in his tone.

Philippe looked over his shoulder and smiled softly. Lieselotte stood and moved her chair aside before proccurring a light blue, small ornate box from her clutch bag and handing it to the other blonde before pulling out her phone and pointing it at Philippe. 

"What's happening?" Marie-Therese asked looking at her husband.

Chevalier grinned and kneeled down next to his lover who had turned to face him. "Philippe, my love, I wasn't planning on doing this, in fact Lieselotte was the one who spoke the courage into me to do this tonight with everyone here. Extenuating circumstances being what they are, I want you to know I'm 100% sincere in this request but if you don't like the ring Lieselotte helped pick it so blame her but will you do me the honor of-"

"No, absolutely not!" Louis shouted standing up so violently he knocked his chair over. "I forbid it." 

"Homophobic now brother?" Philippe asked glaring at his brother before turning back to his lover, "Let me see this ring then you shall have my answer."

"Pragmatic," Lieselotte muttered, "Also this is live. Feel like I should have mentioned that earlier."

If possible Louis face turned even redder as he growled at the girl to turn it off. "This is not happening," he hissed coming around the table to stand next to the couple. "I do not give permission."

Philippe plucked the ring from it's blue velvet holding and slipped it onto his finger. "Good thing I don't need your permission," he said to his brother. "Yes this will do nicely. Excellent choice Lieselotte, Chevalier." The ring was gold with a round brilliant shining diamond at the center in a gracefully woven rope design. 

"Is that a yes? I didn't even ask the question," the blonde Philippe said pouting slightly and fully ignoring the seething older brother next to him.

"Husband, calm yourself," Marie-Therese said eyeing the room and the various cameras and flashes going on around them. 

"No, I will not! Philippe-" Louis began again his voice raised.

"Congratulations to the happy couple!" said Monsieur Palatinate Jr. quickly as he stood raising his glass before quickly nudging his wife to do the same. "Sister if you please, I believe that is enough."

Bontemps appeared out of nowhere as he was apt at doing and whispered into his employers ear, his trusty tablet in hand.

"Get out of my sight," Louis said with forced calm. 

"Gladly," Philippe replied jumping to his feet and tugging his lover with him and taking Lieselotte's hand as he led them away.

"Wait for me!" Athenais said downing her champagne like a shot and grabbing her purse before following the trio where she was immediately flanked by others of their entourage. "We've much to celebrate! I know of a rooftop club that has a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower's firework show."

"Sir," Bontemps said cautiously, "the video is going viral with major news organizations all over the world picking it up. You're response is drawing criticism."

"Louis," Palatinate Jr. said, motioning for his wife to gather her things, "We of course want the merger regardless of a wedding though that would have made things easier; there are ways to remedy the situation. However, we cannot go forward with it if the public perceives intolerance of Versailles. My sister clearly had a role to play in tonight's fiasco thus forcing our hand in accepting and supporting the engagement; however, if you cannot do sufficient damage control then we will be forced to go elsewhere. Thank you for the evening; I believe we shall spend the rest of it with our children."

"I find myself in agreement with my son," Palatinate Sr. said standing as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin that he tossed onto the table. "William Orange, for example, has been most eager to do business and he has recently donated to back a candidate for parliament that is outspoken in her support of equality. Have the car pulled around?"

Louis nodded stiffly and said, "We shall speak more later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so please alert me to any errors so I might correct them.


End file.
